My Unspoken Love for You
by AsTimePassesSlowly
Summary: Lucy asks Gray out again. Few embarrassing moments and joke leads them to love. One-shot. GraLu.


**Hello Minna! Well, I'm not that of a good writer, but this one shot just came into my mind and I wanted to write it and know how others think about it. Please review! I'll wait:D**

Gray was sitting there. There. In front of the movie hall fanning him with the movie tickets waiting for the girl to come and not cause him 'inconvenience'.

'Sorry Gray! The bus was stuck in traffic.'

'I've been waiting for hours. How long do you suppose I could wait? Now come on!' Gray grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside. Lucy had asked him out again. The last time she did this (five days ago); Erza had forced Lucy to get Erza's wedding dress.

Erza is Lucy Heartfilia's best friend and (now) the spouse of Jellal Fernandez.

She married Jellal just yesterday and the whole Fairy Tail society was there to congratulate her. So, yeah, Lucy wasn't able to catch up with Gray that day.

The next day, Gray received a message from Lucy reasoning the 'inconvenience' that she created for him and that they could watch the latest movie 'And the rain goes drip drip drop' together if he likes.

Lucy's POV:

Well... now that they were together while Gray being agitated, Lucy had no idea what to do. She tried getting him a cotton candy and popcorns to cheer him up but he just pushed them away. The movie was about to start (Lucy thanked God) when they were about to be seated. The movie started with a blue-headed girl falling in love with an Asian-looking guy at first sight. She started following that guy and soon it started raining. The girl went up to that guy to tell the guy how she felt about him as he stopped, but she did not know that the guy had stopped at that spot just to catch a taxi and so, he was already gone.

Lucy felt somebody's head on her shoulder. She was about shriek when she saw that it was Gray sound asleep. She couldn't help noticing his bangs falling on his eyes making him look so cute. Lucy knew she was blushing. "Gray, wake up," she whispered shaking him a bit although she didn't want to. His eyes fluttered and he said, still half asleep, "Wh-what?" and that's when he realized he was on Lucy. He got up abruptly said, "Oh, yeah. Sorry."(Was he flushed? Believe it, he DID look like it) He watched the movie for a while; when he started to doze off again. Lucy offered him popcorn just to keep him awake. Well… the movie wasn't that boring. Uhm, at least it wasn't boring enough to make you sleep. Twice.

As soon as Lucy knew that Gray was extremely bored, she asked him if he would like to go shopping. Gray stared at her as if calculating something. Lucy guessed-'What? Shopping with a girl! Hideous!' Lucy tried to think of something else. "Maybe we can-" both of them said in unison and stopped. Okay, Lucy _didn't _think that everything would get this awkward. "You first" said Gray. "WellIthoughtwecangotothehauntedhouseoftheamusementpark" Lucy said.

"Can you please translate?"

"I was saying," she said it really slow this time "that we can go to the haunted house of the amusement park,"

"All right" said Gray.

Gray's POV

To tell the truth, Gray was thinking the same thing, i.e., going to the amusement park. But it was not exactly the same thing. Everything was going on pretty weird, but he did feel a pinch of excitement while being with Lucy (although it WAS weird falling asleep, but how could he help it watching a stupid movie which he did not know why he seemed a part of?). He didn't usually go out with girls, but he couldn't say no to Lucy.

So, now they were in the amusement park looking at all the rides one after the other. Lucy was quite quiet, which was quite unusual.

#Note: yes I did that#

She was usually hopping and blabbering around. After some walking, they reached their destination. Gray bought the tickets and now they were in the haunted house. They started looking about. Gray could feel the tenseness of Lucy. Now that they were alone, Gray thought of a mischief. Lucy believed that Gray was behind her but she couldn't have known when he slipped away. Gray saw a fake hand lying on the floor. He smirked and picked it up. Lucy was saying something nervously to Gray when she turned and saw he wasn't there "Gray?" she squeaked. Slowly and soundlessly, Gray walked towards Lucy behind her back. He kept that zombie hand on Lucy's shoulder like a normal guy would do. Lucy turned to see what was there and she screamed her lungs out. Gray was the laughing stock there. Lucy was sobbing in an emo corner. (In the typical funny anime style)

"Uh-huh… uhm, ahg, uh, Lucy, are you all right?"

"That was really scary, you know!" she screamed at Gray.

"Cool-down, Cool –down, Lucy... I-I didn't mean to, you know… ehehehehehe" he said getting smaller and smaller.

"Huh!" said Lucy turning her head and walking straight out of the haunted house.

"Okay, I'm sorry Lucy" Gray said in a funny pleading tone.

He bought an ice-cream each for Lucy and himself while Lucy was seated on a bench. Lucy looked cheerfully at the ice-cream. But then she saw Gray grinning at her. She took the ice-cream and said-"Well, this doesn't mean that I forgive you"

Gray leaned towards her and kissed her. Lucy wasn't expecting that. Her eyes were wide open.

**Ja'ne! Feel free to criticize or like! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
